WolduWarriors 4: The Final Showdown
WolduWarriors 4: The Final Showdown is the fourth and final installment in the WolduWarriors series. It was produced by Nintendo and released for the Nintendo Wii U system in the summer of 2013. In this game, Beana and Dave Boss - The 9th Boss's estranged brother - have joined forces and are planning to tear down Woldumar and replace it with a sprawling fast food complex. With Zeke and Steven completely out of the picture, Will and Calvin must recruit new forces and go on an epic journey through not just Woldumar, but all of Michigan, to make sure their favorite camp lives to tell the tale. Plot Two years after the events of WolduWarriors 3, the four boys have grown apart and have not seen each other in ages. Will is seen taking the bus to Woldumar Nature Center, for another summer of camp, and Calvin is seen in a car doing the same... Prologue: Woldumar Grounds Will arrives at Woldumar, immediately meeting up with Calvin and Reuben - all three of them are now counselors-in-training. After asking Lena where Steven and Zeke are, Lena responds by saying that Steven is in Canada for the summer and she has absolutely no idea where Zeke is. The three begin their CIT training with Kevin, going through tutorials and acquainting themselves with the newer members of the camp. After a particularly grueling team-building exercise, the three realize that their mopey CIT friend, Brian, is up to par with their skills, and Will invites him to become part of the WolduWarriors. Not long after, they run into Beana discussing something secretly with Justin, the obese, obnoxious junior counselor. Justin sees the four boys, gets defensive, and immediately fights them. After he is defeated, a woozy Justin admits his and Beana's plan - the two are working with an unknown figure to tear down Woldumar and replace it with a giant fast food complex. The panicked boys immediately run to Lena and Kevin, who are with The 9th Boss. The three solemnly say that they know all about the plan, and The 9th Boss says that his brother, Dave Boss, is the mastermind behind the plan. He is traveling all around Michigan to get more information and materials for his plan, and the WolduWarriors are the only ones brave enough to stop him. In addition, the Hooga Hoogas have vanished from camp, and Kevin believes this was Dave's doing. Lena says that she has seen some suspicious goings-on on the trails, specifically the Hardwood Forest. The four boys run off in that direction to begin their quest. Chapter 1: Hardwood Forest On the trails, the boys come across Chips who's also trying to stop Woldumar from being taken over, so he naturally joins them on their mission. As they venture into the forest, tons of Artillery Adams block the path, and some challenge the kids to a race. The WolduWarriors beat the Adams after an extensive hike, and finally get to the Hardwood Forest. They soon realize that the "suspicious goings-on" are actually just a group of campers playing Capture the Flag, led by a counselor named Rachael. After successfully infiltrating the game, Will realizes that the "flag" the campers are using is actually an ancient relic with important data on it. However, the kids don't know this, so the WolduWarriors have to fend off angry campers on their way to the flag. Olive, who is sitting out from the game, informs them that the flag is hidden in a secret grove. Sure enough, the flag is stuck at the top of a tall, dead tree. Once the boys scale the tree, Beana appears on a jetpack and sprinkles a suspicious substance on it. The boys then have to defeat Rottington, the undead tree. Once it's defeated and the flag comes down, the four try to stealthily escape from the forest, but are noticed by the group of campers. They narrowly make it back to the Barn after being chased by a giant horde of competitive, hyped-up campers. At the barn, Lena reads the relic and says that it seems to be notes taken by Dave Boss, with plans saying that he intends to go to the Pine Forest and enslave the Hoogans to work for him. Chapter 2: Prairie / Pine Forest Once the boys get to the Prairie, they run into the fourth Triapodon brother, Alfred. Unable to determine whether to trust him, they battle him, and once he's defeated he gets annoyed and says it's an emergency - he and his brothers have been fighting the Hoogans, who have been invading their home - the pine forest. The WolduWarriors, confused because the Hoogans are a generally mild-mannered species, decide to snoop around. After going through the ropes course with a counselor named Bill, they find a giant boat in the middle of the Wetland. While trying to infiltrate the boat, they run into Cagney, who fights them but is easily defeated. They immediately accuse Cagney of being in cahoots with Beana and Dave's plan, but he says that the Hoogans invading the forest has nothing to do with him. The still suspicious Warriors travel deeper into the Pine Forest. At a fort deep in the woods, they solve many enigmatic puzzles and finally find the three other Triapodons, tied up. The Chief Hoogan appears with a bunch of other Hoogans, but all their eyes seem to be glowing purple, and the chief attacks the kids. Once he's defeated, a giant cloud of purple smoke appears from his mouth, he passes out on the ground, and all the Hoogans scatter away back to their home. The beaten-up Triapodons supply some info to the WolduWarriors - Beana and Dave, along with their minions, are heading up north to a woodland lake to get a blueprint for the new fast food complex from an architect. Chapter 3: A Nice Fishing Trip The boys return back to camp and ask around for ways to get them to the lake. They finally come across Kevin, who is washing the WolduVan, and offers to take the WolduWarriors to their destination. On the trip up north, they run into trouble, such as an invasion of Berryboys while getting fast food. They then run out of gas in the middle of nowhere, and Kevin forces them to go into the woods and see if there is a gas tank around. Will stumbles upon one while trying to use the restroom, but suddenly Adi appears and Will is thrust into a battle. After she is defeated, Will snags the gas tank and refuels the WolduVan, and the boys get to their destination soon after. Kevin introduces them to Big Johnson, a fisherman who will take them on a tour, but he forgets their actual reasoning for going up north. While on the tour however, the WolduWarriors stumble upon clues and puzzles that imply Big Johnson is not what he seems. They then reunite with Smiley, who was exiled to the lake by Beana, and are able to dive into the lake to collect things. Big Johnson summons them to go fishing with them, and although they catch nothing, he pulls out a flute and plays it. A giant rumbling is heard at the bottom of the lake, and a humongous squid-like creature named Tentaclaw appears. The boys must use Smiley to climb onto its tentacles and defeat it, and once it's dispatched, Big Johnson is revealed to be in cahoots with Beana. Saying that his life dream has been destroyed, he runs away, but not before dropping the blueprint. Elsewhere, the Hooga Hoogas are seen in a high-rise hotel, living it up and relaxing. Jarl remarks that he wonders how the WolduWarriors are doing, and Joe freaks out and immediately calls them on his cell phone. Chapter 4: The Big City Back at Woldumar,